The Lightning Thief From the Other Side
by annae2000
Summary: Annabeth Chase was normal- at least for a half-blood. That was until HE ruined/fixed her (not really) perfect life. *JUST THE LIGHTNING THIEF FROM ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW* Disclaimer-...shut up... #RATED T 2 B SAFE#
1. Not a Normal Day

My day was great. Keyword: _was._ Then, he came. And that's when I knew from then on, my whole life would be more complicated. Or as complicated it can get when you're Annabeth Chase.

I started running, but something kept holding me back- as if I was running in slow-motion. Then, I saw what I was running from. It was horrific; it's misshapen body, grimy and unappealing to the eyes. My heart started pounding. It was a monster. It's hideous, red, glowing eyes bore into me like a rusty blade. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed, as if a force was freezing time along with me. It's nasty, dirty talons swiped at me. I jumped to the side, but it was too late. I was hit. Blood flew out of my left side like an over-flowing river. That's when I saw him. A boy my age came into my dream. I knew I had never seen him, because I would've remembered such beautiful eyes. Sea-green, with rebellion, hate, and hope. Then, he looked in me, no, not at me. _In me._ As if his majestic orbs were looking into my soul, only seeing the good in me.

"Annabeth!" He yelled.

I was surprised. How did this mysterious stranger know my name? And why did his voice sound so familiar?

"Annabeth!" He yelled yet again, more annoyed this time. "Annabeth! Wake up!"

Light flooded my vision. I blinked my eyes open, only to see my half-brother, Malcolm, sitting on my bunk.

"What do you want, Malcolm?"

"It's time for breakfast down at the Pavilion. I thought it would be a good idea to wake you up, seeing as you're, um, I don't know? The freaking head counselor?" He said this with a whole lot of sass in his voice.

"Well, then good morning to you too. Mr. Sassy-pants," I smirked.

"Right back at ya."

Then he did that thing that you snap and make a finger gun, then click your tongue. I laughed and woke up the rest of the cabin, with Mr. Sassy-pants' help of course. I then took a shower and got dressed. Once I was ready, I took my cabin down to Pavilion. While everyone was still chatting, I was thinking about my dream. Who was that boy? And why was there so much power behind those eyes, those eyes that that made him look so innocent and guilty at the same time?

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Sophie, my half-sister, asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Soph, I'm fine."

"You just look kind of out of it."

I smirked and ruffled her short, blonde hair.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Well, that's not a surprise," Sophie laughed. "But, maybe you could think louder?"

I couldn't help but smile. Sophie was such a sweetheart, and I knew she looked up to me, even though she was only a year younger.

"Maybe later, but know I think we should go up to burn our food," I laughed.

Sophie laughed as we went to offer our breakfast to the gods.

I went to Archery and Sword practice after breakfast. Nothing eventful happened, just the normal Chiron teaching the younger ones how to hold a bow correctly, while the others, (including me) would go and shoot by ourselves. Then, the normal Luke would teach us a normal sword technique. So you would think I would've had a normal lunch, right? Wrong. This is how it started.

"Luke!" I yelled.

"What, Annie?"

"I wanted to ask you-Hey! Don't call me Annie!"

"But that's the whole reason why I call you that. I love seeing you so flustered."

If anyone else called me Annie, they would've had my knife in them in less than 5 seconds, but Luke was different. He was my only family that I really had. Sure, my mom is a goddess, but she doesn't have time to care about me. Same with my dad. He betrayed me by staying with that witch I dare to call my step-mom. The only other family I had was Thalia, the only problem was, that she was a freaking tree. Luke was the only one I could trust.

"Anyways, I was wondering about that disarming maneuver you taught us during practice. I just can't get it done with my knife," I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. His scar rippled, and I gazed into his eyes, and I knew that even though Luke smiled, it didn't mean he was happy. In fact, I haven't seen him happy since Thalia left us. Maybe it was because they were best friends. Maybe it was because when their matching electric-blue eyes met, they knew exactly what the other was going to say. But, what I think best reason was that they were in love.

"Sure, just after I beat up the Stoll's butts. Yesterday, I let them use my shaving cream. Let's just say you were right with telling me I shouldn't have."

"When am I ever wrong? And I would love to see you beat them senseless. They stole my alarm clock on Friday, so Malcolm had to wake me up for the past two days. I don't think either of us are enjoying that," I laughed.

"Yeah, and I don't enjoy waking up in a bunk full of shaving cream," Luke chuckled.

So after my talk with my role-model, I went to eat lunch with my Malcolm about how Luke was gonna kick the Stoll's butts, and that we could plan our revenge later. Mwah ha ha! (Cues evil lightning) Yeah, don't **ever** mess with a child of Athena. We ALWAYS have a plan. Then, Chiron comes to me.

"Annabeth, where's Sophie?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Her parents, they want to talk to her."

"What? But I thought they were kidnapped?"

"They were found."

My brain was going overboard. What? How was that even possible? They were gone for, like, 3 years! Everyone thought of them dead. Her dad, he was a nuclear physicist, married her step-mom. Luckily for Soph, she wasn't evil. Then, one day while Sophie was at camp, she found out that her whole family had been kidnapped. Her dad, step-mom, even her step-sister. I went to go find Sophie, Chiron followed me, and I remember her saying this morning that she was going to be by the lake.

"Soph?"

I heard sobbing.

"What do you want Annabeth?"

"Sophie, I want to talk."

"About what?"

"About your family."

"That's why I cry, Annabeth! I want them back so bad, it's crazy. But they aren't coming back, and they never will…"

I heard more sobbing. I always knew Sophie went to cry by the lake, but it broke my heart to see it in person.

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. Sophie, they came back."

"What?" She asked, and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, as if she was scared that I was joking.

"They were found. Today. Chiron has them on the phone, and they want to talk to you."

Sophie stepped out with red, puffy eyes and a smile on her face. She was still sobbing, but I knew that these were tears of joy. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring."

Sophie looked confused as she pulled away, but didn't ask any longer to what I meant. I smiled as I saw her run up to the big house, laughing and dancing like a lunatic.

Next, I had canoe races and the climbing wall. Nothing happened there, so I thought that my excitement was done for the day, but I didn't have any clue how wrong I was.

I was just finishing up dinner and was about to start cleaning the dishes with the rest of the Athena kids, when Chiron pulled me back, away from the others.

"Annabeth, we need to talk."

"What?" I asked.

"Something happened, about a year ago-you know, I'll wait to tell you inside of the big house. Come meet me there once you're done with your chores."

"Sure thing, Chiron."

As he trotted off, I could feel the tension in the air. Either I had to go to a funeral, or I might go on a quest. You can never tell with Chiron, he thinks of both of them quite tragic. But I wanted a quest so badly, to get out into the world. No one (or thing) likes to be cooped up in a place for too long. And I wanted to be free.

Malcolm poked me out of my thoughts. "You coming, or gonna stare into open space for eternity?"

"Ow, yeah, I'm coming," I whined, rubbing my side, where he tazed me.

Malcolm laughed and then asked me, "Do you know where Sophie is? I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Yeah, great news, Malcolm, they were found."

"WHAT? Am I the last one to know this? I mean I don't live in Gossip Central, but I still should know what was going on."

"I think she went home, but it scares me to think, that maybe she'll leave us forever."

"Don't worry Annabeth, she'll come back. I know she will."

I sighed and hoped that what Malcolm said was true. She wasn't going to leave me like everyone else in my life, at least Luke didn't. Yet. I knew that one day he would get too old for camp, and would go live in the city, but I needed one family that would always be there. And Soph was like the little sister I never had.

"Come on, we have dishes to clean," He smiled.

I smiled, thinking that I'll always have Malcolm, no matter how annoying and bratty he can be.

"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!"

After a painfully hot experience washing dishes, (of course we had to wash with lava) I went over to the big house to meet Chiron. I searched the porch, and when he wasn't there, I went inside the house. I saw him playing pinochle with Dionysus.

"Aha! I win! 1,902 is my lucky number! Whoop!"

"Sorry Dionysus, I win yet again."

"Shoot. 1,903?"

"Maybe later, Mr. D. I need to talk to Annabeth about what's happening on Olympus."

"Such a shame, I don't think I'll ever win," Mr. D sighed.

"Me neither. Annabeth, why don't you come in here?"

"Sure thing Chiron, what's it that you wanted to talk about?"  
He sighed and paused, as if trying to think of how to say it.

"What happened in Olympus?"

"Someone stole it."

I waited for him to tell me more, but he didn't.

"What? That's all you're going to tell me? I already knew that! The satyrs have been talking about something stolen for months!"

"Annabeth, someone stole-"

He was cut off by Chris, who ran through the door, not even knocking.

"He's here."


	2. Arrival

_He was cut off by Chris, who ran through the door, not even knocking._

_"He's here."_

"Who's here? Chiron-"

"Silence, Child. Chris, go and get a spot in the sick room ready- I'm sure he'll be exhausted. Alert the council also."

"Sure thing. What about her?"

"I'm sure Annabeth will be happy to help, just be ready for anything, Rodriguez," Chiron stated as he ran out the door.

"What will I be helping? Chris, could you tell me what's going on?"

"Just follow Chiron; I'm sure he'll explain everything."

"What-"

"Just go!"

Chris pushed me out of the room, before I could even ask him any questions. I ran to Chiron who was at the top of the hill by Thalia's tree. He was looking for something (or someone), and his eyes were filled with worry.

"Can you tell me what's going on, please?" I begged.

Chiron hushed me, as a crying, frail figure appeared in front of him. He looked up with tired piercing green eyes, and as he collapsed, I knew he was the boy from my dream.

"He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said, exasperated. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

_**A/N: srry tht this chapter is really short, but this was really fun to write, and i thought that it was a good place to leave off. So, now i'm officially caught up with the book! :)**_


	3. A Talk With the BFF

So after I lugged the boy over to the big house (oh my gods! he was sooo heavy!), Chiron gave me another task. I would need to nurse him back to health. Wee, another camper I needed to worry about. I'm so excited! Not. So, now I was stuck feeding an unconscious boy who drooled and talked when he slept. Great. Exactly how I wanted to spend my night.

"The talons," He muttered. "Get- get away from me you monster! You, chicken….. No, I don't have food…"

See what I have to deal with! If I wasn't a demigod, I would've thought he was insane. I studied him (just to make sure, sheesh!). He was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, and an old, ratty sweatshirt. His clothes weren't cool, but as a half-blood, I could care less. His hair was raven, swept to the side as if a summer breeze made it that way. He looked pale, but that was maybe because he was so drained of energy. Whatever he battled must have taken a blow out of him. With his upturned nose and high cheek bones, he was pretty "hot" as the Aphrodite girls put it. I shook myself out of these thoughts and stuffed the spoon into his mouth. Just then, Grover came into the room.

"Grover!" I jumped to greet my old friend.

"Hey Annabeth. How's he doing?" He sighed.

"He's fine, Grover. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just feel as if I failed again."

I pushed him. "You didn't fail! That was Thalia's choice. And trust me, once she sets her mind on things, it's over."

"But- but the council said I failed-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Nobody cares about the council except the council," I cut him off.

"I know, I know. But now look at Percy! He almost died saving my life! He was so much like her…." He trailed off and looked through the window, the darkness of the night giving him an eerie glow.

"So this kid's name is Percy, huh? Finally I get the information I was trying to get for hours!"

"They didn't even tell you his name? Wow, Chiron. New personal low," Grover shook his head.

"Could you tell me SOMETHING about this 'Percy' I'm supposed to take care of?" I pleaded.

He stroked his goatee, like an evil villain in the movies. "I guess I could. I was going down to the hill. There must be something down there."

"What do you mean 'something'?"

"He- he lost his mother," Grover choked. "And I want to get him something to help him remember that night, so he won't ever lose his last memory of her."

Grover was always very emotional about the loss of lives, mostly parents. Probably because he never really had a father, he set off on a journey to find Pan, and he did not come back. His mom died a couple years back, because of Goat Pox, (really, it's a disease. I'm not [no pun intended] kidding!)so he can relate to most of us half-bloods.

"Then what are we waiting for, my furry friend! Let's go!" I smiled.

"What about him?" Grover pointed at Percy.

"I'm sure Argus can take care of him. Come on, I really want to know more about him," I tugged on his sleeve, and Grover reluctantly stood up, pouting in defeat.

"Fine, where do I start? Ah, yes! The bus!"

"A bus?"

"Yep. And once we got off, he ditched me," Grover frowned and stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie while we sashayed down to the hill.

"Nice kid," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't go so hard on the guy. He's really nice, funny, and dependable. You should give him a chance."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. But really, I felt like I should. I mean, if Thalia and Luke let me have a chance, I might as well give this Percy kid a chance.

"Well, yeah. So he ditched me, and then he went to the beach with his mom. Once I finally found him, we had to run away from a monster. When we were driving, the car got hit by lightning, and I passed out. But Percy defeated the monster barehanded and saved my life. But, I heard, that his mother got killed by the monster by trying to defend him," Grover looked to the ground, and I knew he was about to cry.

"Oh," I said intelligently. "What monster?"

"The minotaur."

"The-the min-minotaur?" I stuttered. "With his bare hands?"

"Yep. You should've seen what he did to the kindly one! He took his sword and BAM! Dust everywhere! And it looked as if he didn't even try!"

I sat there amazed. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

_**A/N: Hey there! To anyone who reads this, I'm so sorry that it took this long to update! :( I was really busy with homework, drama, friends and writing my other fanfiction at the same time. I know, I know. Excuses excuses! But I'm really happy that you guys read my junk, so please make me happier by reviewing! Thanks, and a merry late valentine's day! :)**_


	4. Stupid Cellphones

After Grover got whatever he wanted to get at Half-Blood Hill, I went back to check on my 'patient' that I was supposed to take care of. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, (mostly because I was asleep the whole time. Shhh…. Don't tell Chiron) and so was the early morning. I had breakfast in the sick room, even though I should've gone to the Pavilion, because Chiron was too busy with his Archery lessons. But, come on. Who in their right minds would want to go to an Archery lesson at 5:00 in the morning?

Anyways, I was bored out of my mind. I had forgotten to bring any books to read, and the sick room was plain BORING. No paper, pens, pencils, books, TV's, or anything entertaining at all. And being the ADHD child I am, I went for the last resort. My cellphone. I know it's against the rules to have any kind of electronics, but my dad sent it to me when I was 10, and I couldn't bear to get rid of it. Besides, I was behind camp borders, no monsters could get me in here, right?

So, back to me being bored. I took out my cellphone and turned it on. I practically always had it on vibrate, so why-**_RINGRINGRINGRINGRING! _** Crap, never mind. My ringtone went on full blast, causing that Percy kid to stir. Great, just awesome. Now I can get one of the only things my dad gave me taken away. Percy's eyes flutter open. Well, this just keeps getting better and better. Now, if the twerp wants to, he can tattle on me. Wait a second. What was Chiron about to say yesterday? Something about a stolen whatever? And a summer solstice deadline? Maybe this kid could give me information about it! I absolutely HATE being left out in the dark. I hovered over him, waiting until his eyes were fully open.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?" I asked as soon as his emerald eyes were exposed to the sunlight.

"What?" He croaked, his voice much deeper than I thought it would be for a twelve year old.

I looked around, still quite cautious about someone coming in to see where that loud noise (a.k.a. my phone) came from. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I don't…"

Somebody knocked on the door, probably because of my cursed ringtone. I would probably be in even more trouble if they found out it had awoken Percy, so thinking quickly I stuffed some Ambrosia in his mouth, and went to the door.

Chiron was at the door. He told me that my services were… unneeded, and that someone else would take care of him. So I went to my cabin, greeted by an eerie, unnatural silence. My cabin mates must've been at dinner, and I had that at the big house. I sat on my bunk, exhausted, and decided to go to sleep early. That was my mistake.

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever! I know, I'm such a jerk, but I'm busy! :P And sorry that it's so short, it's just that i wrote this in a matter of like, an hour so, yeah. Today I actually had time to write some fanfiction, so i managed to finish 2! yay! so, until next time, bi! :)**_


End file.
